Stitch by Stitch
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: Brian finds Justin in the loft; battered, bruised and pregnant. [Mpreg] [Deals with rape] [We do not own QAF]
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the window seat of the plane, just staring out the window at the ground. The plane was starting to descend into the Pittsburgh airport and Justin could almost breathe again. He knew there would be no way to fight off the panic attack that was threatening to surface if he didn't get to the loft soon. It was midday Sunday so Justin knew that Brian would be home, or at least he hoped. Because he had nothing with him, as soon as he was off the plane, Justin made his way out of the airport and quickly found himself a cab.

The cab driver looked at him with an odd expression when he climbed into the back, but Justin was use to it from everyone at the New York airport, on the plane and walking to the cab just a moment ago. Justin just mumbled the address to the loft and sat back. When the cab stopped, Justin couldn't see Brian's vette anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't home. He payed the cab driver and took off inside. He was glad he remembered to grab his keys before bolting out of his apartment earlier this morning. When he reached the loft door, it was locked. Upon unlocking it and turning the alarm off, stepping inside, Justin found himself alone. Brian was not home. He quickly reset the alarm and locked the door before laying himself down on the bed. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't think he would be able to sleep.

 _* * * * * * * * * *_

 _Justin had just locked the door and was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. It wasn't unusual because a lot of his neighbors would come knocking, asking for something like milk or eggs or sugar. The normal neighboring things. He unlocked the door once again and opened it, only it wasn't one of his neighbors. He opened his mouth to say something when the guy standing at his door pushed inside, passed Justin, making him stumble backwards and into a bookshelf._

 _Again, Justin was going to say something when suddenly the guy grabbed him and kissed him. Justin pushed him away and went to grab for his cell phone, but the guy was too fast. Suddenly Justin was on his back, on the floor and the guy was straddling his hips. Wide eyed, Justin told the guy to get off, to get out. But the guy didn't listen. He started unbuckling Justin's belt._

 _Justin grabbed for the guys hands but the guy grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head. With one hand, the guy returned to the task of unbuckling and unzipping Justin's belt and jeans. Justin struggled to get free but it was no use. The guy slid his hand down Justin's pants and wrapped it around Justin's cock. Justin struggled to get free once again, begging the guy to stop. But he wouldn't._

 _* * * * * * * * * *_

He must have fallen asleep though because he was suddenly being shaken awake. He flinched and jumped, scrambling away from the person.

"Justin."

He stopped at the other end of the bed and looked up to find Brian staring at him. He sighed in relief and crawled back over to the older man, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck and burying his face into his chest. Brian lightly wrapped his own arms around his blond.

"Justin." Brian whispered again, "What happened?"

Of course he would know something happened. Justin was covered in bruises on his arms and neck.

"I was attacked."

"I can see that, Sunshine. By who? When?"

Justin shook his head, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't. He had me pinned down."

The blond started sobbing into Brian's shirt and all Brian could do was hold him a little tighter.

"Justin, tell me."

Justin hesitated but through his hard sobbing, Brian was able to make out one word.

 _Rape.  
_  
Brian froze.

"Wh... when?" He finally found his voice after a few minutes.

"Last night."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

Justin shook his head, he was calmed down enough now to talk.

"I passed out before he finished. When I woke up I went straight to the airport."

"Justin, did he... did..." Brian closed his eyes, not even able to ask the one question haunting him, let alone think about it.

"No, he didn't." Justin answered, already knowing what Brian wanted to know, "He didn't use a condom."

"FUCK!" Brian released Justin and stood up.

Justin flinched at Brian's raised voice and curled in on himself once Brian let him go. He watched at Brian started pacing the bedroom floor. After what felt like hours, Brian finally stopped and looked at Justin, still curled up, rocking himself.

"We need to get you to the hospital. Get you checked out and call Carl."

Justin only nodded and allowed Brian to lead him out of the loft. The ride to the hospital was made in silence. Justin was afraid to talk, afraid Brian would yell again. The only thing that kept him grounded was Brian's hand in his the whole ride.

When they reached the hospital, Justin didn't want to move from the car. Brian had to pick him up and carry him into the hospital, where he demanded they needed a doctor. Once they were in a room after telling a nurse what happened to Justin, they were sitting in silence and waiting. Justin was laying down on the exam table, feeling nauseous and Brian was standing next to the table, still holding onto Justin's hand and running his free hand through Justin's hair.

While filling out Justin's information, Brian had called Carl and told him to get to the hospital, that Justin had been attacked. He also told him not to tell anyone else because Justin didn't want anyone to know about it just yet. Carl agreed and was now on his way to the hospital.

"Brian." Justin whispered.

"Yeah, Sunshine?"

"I love you."

Brian gave him a small, sad smile, "I love you too, Sunshine."

"How could you after this?"

"Because, you didn't ask for this. It wasn't your fault."

They fell silent again. About fifteen minutes later, the door opened and a female doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Kinney. Mr. Taylor." The doctor nodded, "I am Dr. Chandler. I've read your chart, so why don't we just get started?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost three hours later when Brian and Justin walked out of the hospital with Carl right behind them. He had shown up just fifteen minutes after the doctor has started her examination of Justin's body, checking every bruise. Then there was the hard part, checking the tearing and collecting evidence. Thankfully, Justin didn't need many stitches and the doctor had said it would heal nicely. When Carl was finally called into the room to get Justin's statement, Justin froze. He didn't want to talk about it in front of Brian, but he didn't want to be alone with Carl either. The doctor had bagged up Justin's clothes for Carl to take for evidence since Justin never changed after his attack. Because of that, he was given some scrubs to wear home.

"Will you be able to arrest him right away?" Brian asked as they reached the corvette.

He was trying to keep his anger down after Justin rehashed everything that had happened the night before. Justin was so afraid that Brian was going to leave him after hearing about who it was that had attacked and raped him, but Brian stayed by his side. Of course, he could feel the tension radiating off Brian in heat waves and he knew the older man wanted nothing more then to find the guy and kill him. Justin didn't blame him one bit.

"I have to take this evidence in and contact New York to get anything else from your apartment." Carl nodded towards Justin, "After that, I'll be able to arrest him if he's in town."

Brian nodded, griding his teeth together, "If I find him first..."

"Don't do anything." Carl warned him, "I don't want to arrest you for assault when Justin needs you."

Brian just nodded, "I can't promise anything."

"Just think about Justin. Now get him home."

"Right. Thanks Carl."

Carl nodded and watched as the boys got into the 'vette and sped off. He then got into his own car and headed down to the police station. Once Brian and Justin were back in the loft, Justin headed straight for the bathroom to shower. Brian followed him but instead of getting into the shower with him, he sat on the sink counter.

"You don't have to watch me to make sure I don't try anything. I'm not that stupid." Justin mumbled, pulling off the scrub top.

"I know you're not. I.. I just want to..." Brian took a deep breath, "I just don't want you out of my sight until he's arrested."

"Yes because me being in the shower while we're still in the loft, you wouldn't be able to stop him if he showed up here, though I highly doubt he will after what you told me." Justin turned the shower on and adjusted the water.

"Are you uncomfortable with me in here with you?"

"Why would you think that?" Justin asked, messing with the strings of the scrub bottoms.

"Because you're trying to prolong getting naked with me right here."

"Brian I..." Justin huffed and willed the tears behind his eyes away, "I don't know how you could look at me after... after what he did."

"Justin." Brian whispered as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Justin wrapped his own arms around Brian's waist and buried his face into Brian's neck. He was so happy his first impulse was to bury himself in Brian, not to pull away.

"I love you, you twat." Brian huffed, "Nothing will change that. Nothing. Do you understand?"

Justin nodded, "I love you too."

They stood there for another minute before Brian pulled away and kissed Justin's forehead.

"Take your shower. I'll be at the computer, getting a little work done."

Justin nodded and watched as Brian left, closing the door behind him. Justin was tempted to open the door and pull Brian back into the bathroom and into the shower with him, but a part of him didn't want that to happen. At least not yet. Not until the bruises were healed. Pulling off the scrub bottoms, he finally stepped into the shower and under the hot spray of the water. It helped ease some of his sore muscles.

It was about twenty minutes before Justin emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Brian had pulled out some clothes that he still had in the closet and laid them on the bed. Justin started getting dressed. Brian heard him moving around. He saved his work and shut down the computer before grabbing the phone and heading for the bedroom where Justin was getting dressed.

"What do you want to eat?" Brian asked, standing at the top of the stairs, watching the young blond.

"Brian, it's Sunday." Justin replied, slipping his shirt over his head.

"Your point? What do you want..."

Justin cut him off, "It's family dinner night at Debbie's."

Brian eyed him for a second before responding, "Are you sure you want to go? I mean, you were just..."

"Brian, I'm not going to hide out in the fucking loft just because I was attacked and raped by someone." Justin hissed, "I want to see the gang before..." His voice hitched and he closed his eyes, "Before they find out and then Carl arrests him and they all blame me for it happening."

"Sunshine, they are not going to blame you. I promise you that." Brian replied, "If you're sure."

"Yeah, I am." Justin nodded, opening his eyes and giving Brian a slight smile.

Brian nodded, "Okay. Let me just grab a quick shower then. We've got about twenty minutes before I was actually expected anyway."

"Okay."

"Oh and tomorrow I'll get someone to pack your apartment up and get everything shipped back here after the police are done." Brian said, kissing the side of Justin's head as he walked by, "Why don't you call your mother, tell her you're back. You don't have to tell her why, but she should know that her baby is home."

Justin giggled at Brian's face and Brian just smiled back, glad he was able to get his blond to laugh. Justin took the phone and took a seat on the bed while Brian went to take a semi-cold shower because Justin used up a lot of the hot water. He dialed his mother's number and it only rang twice before she picked up, thinking it was Brian. They talked for about ten minutes before Brian walked back from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to the closet and Justin's eyes followed his every move.

"Yes, he just got out of the shower." Justin huffed a laugh after realizing his mother was talking to him. She had guessed that Brian had walked back into the room. "I should go. Brian is almost ready... Okay, yeah... Love you too, Mom... Brian sends his love too." Justin hung up the phone.

"Twat." Brian mumbled as he pulled on his clothes.

"But you love me." Justin replied, standing up.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Brian asked, turning to look at the blond.

"Yes, Brian." Justin nodded.

"Okay but if you start getting uncomfortable or tired or anything, we leave."

"Deal."

They grabbed everything they needed. Keys, phones, wallets, and then headed out the door. Brian still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to Debbie's for the family dinner but he wasn't going to argue with Justin and piss him off. Justin was happy to not be locked away in the loft, but he was already freaking out on the inside about seeing the gang not twenty-four hours after being attacked and raped. The drive to Debbie's was made in silence. Brian reached over and held onto Justin's hand the whole time, which helped keep Justin grounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin seemed to have fallen asleep on the ride over to Debbie's and Brian was thinking about just turning around and taking him back to the loft, but when he parked across the street from the house, Justin opened his eyes and sat up straighter. Brian cut the engine and turned to look at the younger man sitting in the passenger seat. Justin just sat there, looking out the window, up at the house.

"What if he's in there?" Justin whispered.

"Then we turn right around and leave." Brain replied, taking Justin's hand in his, "We can still turn around right now."

Justin shook his head, "No, we're here. We might as well go inside."

Taking a deep breath, Justin unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and slid out. By the time he had closed the door again, Brian was already at his side, ready to take his hand as they crossed the street and headed up to the porch. Just as they reached the porch, the door flung open making Justin jump a little but it was only Gus.

"Daddy! Jus'in!" Gus ran up to them and flung himself at Brian.

Brian only had a second to release Justin's hand so he was able to catch his son, who had decided to bolt off the four steps up to the porch.

"Hey, Sonny boy." Brian hugged his son.

Gus wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and kissed him sloppily on the cheek before turning to Justin, who was smiling at him and Brian.

"Hey buddy." Justin said, "Do I get a kiss?"

Brian leaned Gus closer to Justin so Gus could kiss him on the cheek as well.

"Thank you." Justin added as Gus pulled away, "You're getting big, how old are you again?"

"This many." Gus held up five fingers, "Five."

"And he starts kindergarten next month." Lindsay said from the front door.

"Hello Lindsay." Justin smiled, giving her a quick hug before pulling away and returning to Brian's side.

They had finally entered the house and the door was closed behind them. Justin looked around to find Ben and Hunter sitting on the couch, Jenny was bouncing on Hunter's legs. Debbie was of course busy in the kitchen and Melanie was sitting in Vic's old chair. Ted and Emmett were each sitting on kitchen chairs in the living room. There was no sign of Michael because he was away in Chicago, at least, that's what everyone thought. Brian sat Gus back down, who ran right back to his trucks sitting on the floor.

"See, he's not here." Brian whispered in Justin's ear, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist, "But when you want to leave, just tell me."

Justin nodded, "I'm okay."

"Sunshine!" Debbie came out of the kitchen, "Get over here!"

Justin hesitated, not really wanting to be touched by anyone, unless it was Brian, but he didn't want to explain the reason to everyone yet. He gave a smile to Brian before walking over the Debbie and accepting the bone crushing hug from her. He was thankful he didn't have any broken or cracked ribs. The bruises were bad enough, but he had taken some pain medication that the doctor prescribed for him before they left the loft.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in town for the weekend?" Debbie asked.

"Has the asshole been keeping you locked in the loft all weekend?" Melanie laughed.

Justin returned to his spot next to Brian and replied, "No. I just got in earlier today. Brian didn't even know I was coming."

"How long are you staying, baby?" Emmett asked.

Justin shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

The truth was, he had. The moment he woke up and headed for the airport. He had decided he didn't want or need to be in New York anymore. Sure, he still didn't have an agent and was still considered a starving artist, but he didn't care. After his attack, he just wanted, no needed to be with Brian. He wanted to be back home, where he knew he would be safe with Brian at his side. He didn't care about anything else right now, or ever again. And apparently, Brian was thinking the same thing once he knew what had happened because he had already said he would hire someone to pack Justin's apartment and deliver everything back home. At least they were both on the same page and Brian wasn't trying to push him back to New York.

"Where's Carl?" Brian asked as he and Justin took the couch when Ben and Hunter stood up to help set the table.

"He called and said he would be a little while. Something with work." Ted replied.

"Funny thing," Lindsay started, "Debbie said he had asked if Michael was home. But he's in Chicago until Tuesday and Carl knows that."

"Whe... when did he leave?" Justin asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Friday night." Ben replied from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Debbie yelled.

Everyone stood up and all started heading into the kitchen when the front door opened again.

"Ma!"

Justin froze, his back to the front door. His eyes widened. Brian spun around, causing Emmett to smack into him.

"Michael, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't returning until Tuesday?" Debbie yelled.

"I decided to return early, I just got in a couple of hours ago. I went home to shower." Michael replied, "Hey, Brian!"

Brian was glad he was standing in front of Justin, hiding him from Michael's sight.

"Michael, guess who came home for a while?" Hunter spoke up.

"Who?" Michael asked, looking around the room of people.

"Ju..." Lindsay started but stopped when Michael was suddenly on his ass on the ground, holding his nose.

"BRIAN!" Everyone started yelling.

Ben pulled Brian away from Michael when it looked like he was going to kick the shorter man.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you asshole!" Debbie bellowed, stepping up to her son.

Brian was in a rage, but knew that he couldn't do anything else because just then, Carl stepped into the house.

"What happened here?" Carl asked, looking around the room, his eyes stopping on Brian.

"Brian punched Michael." Hunter answered.

Brian shrugged, "He ran into my fist."

"Where's Justin?" Carl asked.

"I'm... I'm right here." Justin squeaked, stepping to the side of Brian so he could be seen by Michael and Carl.

Carl nodded and then turned his attention back to Michael, who had just been helped up by Ben. Michael's eyes were wide as sauces when he spotted Justin.

"Michael Novotny, you're under arrest..." Carl stated, pulling out his handcuffs.

"What!" Ben yelled at Carl.

"Carl! What are you doing?" Debbie yelled at the same time.

"...for the rape of Justin Taylor on Saturday, August the nineteenth." Carl continued, handcuffing Michael.

"WHAT!" Everyone roared, looking between Michael and Justin, and some even Brian.

Justin looked like a deer caught in headlights as everyone looked at him. He was starting to panic. His breathing was shallow and he had tears in his eyes. He was told Michael wouldn't be back for another two days. He didn't want to be around when Carl finally arrested him. He especially didn't want the whole fucking family around when it happened.

"Wait!" Debbie yelled over everyone's screaming.

Everyone shut up and turned to look at the red head. Debbie turned to Carl instead of Justin, and for that, Justin was grateful. He didn't want to have to explain everything to them.

"What are you talking about Carl, Michael would never do something like that, especially to Sunshine."

Carl shook his head, "We have evidence it was him. We also have a warrant for his DNA sample in case he refused."

"Of course I refuse!" Michael spat, getting angry.

"Only the guilty refuse, Mikey." Brian said.

"You lying little piece of shit, tell them I didn't do it." Michael hissed at Justin.

Justin flinched and pressed himself against the wall, shaking his head.

"Why would he lie about something like this?" Melanie asked, "If it's not Michael, then the DNA test will prove that."

Carl started pulled Michael out of the house. Ben, Hunter and Debbie all following, yelling and ranting about releasing Michael, that he was falsely accused. Brian turned his attention back to Justin and stepped forward.

"You said they wouldn't blame me but not believing me is worse." Justin whispered, but everyone still in the house heard him, "I want to go home."

Brian nodded, "Okay Sunshine, we can go."

Brian took Justin's hand and they headed towards the door, but before they could leave, they were stopped by Lindsay.

"If it means anything, Mel and I know you wouldn't lie about something like this, Justin."

Justin nodded and gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

Lindsay smiled back.

"I believe you baby." Emmett finally spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Ted added.

Brian and Justin said goodbye to them all, most of all Gus and even Jenny. When they walked outside, they found Ben, Hunter, Debbie and Carl all standing around Carl's car. Michael was sitting in the back of the car, screaming. The other four adults were arguing, but it looked like they were just whispering to each other, not wanting to pull attention to themselves. Brian made sure they were able to pass and get to the jeep without being spotted. They were in the jeep and leaving before anyone suspected a thing.

Silence swallowed them whole as they reached the loft and walked inside. Justin went right up to the bedroom, pulling clothes off as he went. He then slipped on a pair of Brian's pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. Brian watched him the whole time, knowing the blond just needed some time. But he also hadn't eaten all day. Brian made his way up to the bedroom after setting the alarm and locking the door, picking up Justin's discarded clothes as he walked.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Mmm."

"Do you want me to order something? You haven't eaten yet."

"Not hungry anymore." Justin rolled over onto his stomach and smashed his face into the pillow.

Brian would have cringed if the pillow wasn't so soft. He tossed Justin's clothes into the hamper before returning to the bedroom, also dressed in pajama bottoms. He climbed into bed, covering them both with the duvet. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was not expecting Justin to roll back over. Justin lifted Brian's arm over his head and molded himself into Brian's side. Brian laid his arm around Justin's shoulder's, resting his hand in the blond's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

"We'll get through this, Justin." Brian whispered, already knowing Justin was asleep by the way he relaxed and his breath came out in even puffs. "Together. I promise." He kissed Justin's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long ass week since everything went down with Michael being arrested.

That night, Justin had woken twice from nightmares of the attack and then decided to just stay up for the rest of the night, but he had told Brian to go back to bed. He was thankful when the brunet didn't listen and stayed up with him for the remainder of the night.

The morning after, Justin found himself and Brian at the police station where Justin had to go over his story with Carl once more about the attack. They were then told that the DNA test had come back positive, as if Justin thought anything else. He knew it was going to hurt the family more then ever.

After they left the station, Brian drove them home only to find Debbie and Ben and Hunter all sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for them to return. Justin shrunk back behind Brian when Debbie moved to hug him, tears in her own eyes. Brian explained that Justin wanted to be left alone so they left. Neither of the boys could ever remember Debbie giving in that easily before.

But the visits didn't stop there. Justin stayed in the loft for the next two days, trying to reorganize his life. The gang would show up without calling first and Brian would yell at them to leave. They would leave messages until Brian unplugged the home phone and turned off their cells. As promised, Brian had hired some guys to pack his apartment in New York and bring everything back. It had all arrived Tuesday afternoon.

Monday night seemed to be the worse for Justin and Brian because they started talking about everything. Justin confessed that he didn't want to press charges against Michael because it was all already causing so much hurt in their family. Brian was angry that Justin would even consider allowing Michael off the hook and said that he needed to pay for what he did.

Brian was so angry that when Justin woke up Tuesday morning, Brian wasn't even there. Justin stayed in the loft alone all day until Brian came back. Before Brian returned, the doctor called to tell Justin that all the tests came back negative and he was relieved. They fought that night, but soon everything was settled because no matter what, Brian wasn't able to stay mad at Justin after what he had just gone through. He still didn't like that Justin wasn't going to press charges against Michael, but after all, it was Justin's choice.

Well somewhat. Carl told them Wednesday when they went to talk to him at the police station about about it, that Michael was still facing charges and would most likely be going to prison. Justin pleaded with Brian to try and help Michael all he could to getting a lighter sentence. The only way Brian promised that is with Michael agreeing to leave Pittsburgh and never return.

When the family all found out that Michael would only end up going to prison for less then a year because Justin and Brian helped him, they couldn't believe it. But Justin explained that it was bad enough that this was all hurting the family, he didn't want anything else to happen. Everyone was already turning their backs on Michael anyway. Melanie was working on getting his rights removed to Jenny and Ben was working on filing for divorce.

Thursday afternoon found Justin at his mother's telling her everything that happened over the last five days. She cried and he allowed her to hug him. He still didn't like to be touched often, unless it was Brian, but even then sometimes he didn't like it. He knew it was going to take time but he hated that he didn't like to be touched.

It was just like after he was bashed all over again. He didn't like to be touched, he didn't like the idea of being in a crowd and he had nightmares. He was just grateful he had Brian with him again because he knew that Brian will help him through anything.

All day Friday, Justin was home alone again because Brian needed to go into the office. Justin found himself sketching most of the time and he lost track of time. When he finally finished, he found that Brian was home and had dinner for them. They ate in comfortable silence on the couch before taking separate showers and heading to bed. That was another thing that Justin didn't like. He didn't want Brian to see him naked because of the many bruises all over his body from Michael. Brian had said that he didn't care but Justin did.

Sunday was also a relaxing day at home, but when it came time for them to head for Debbie's for the family dinner again, Justin was a little hesitant. Brian had told him they could just stay home, that everybody would understand now that they all knew what was going on, but Justin decided he wanted to go. If only to see Gus, who he missed the most after only seeing him a good ten minutes the last time before everything went to hell. So here they were at Sunday dinner with the family and everyone was already sitting around the table, but nobody complained when they walked in late.

"How are you doing, Justin?" Lindsay asked as he and Brian sat down together.

"Better." Justin nods.

"Good." Lindsay smiled at him.

"We didn't know if you were going to come today, baby." Emmett added, "We're glad you did."

Justin smiled a little at everyone around the table before turning his attention back to his plate. He wasn't much up to talking, but he was glad that he was around the family and not cooped up in the loft again, even if it is only for a couple of hours. The dinner went on fairly nicely and before Justin knew it, he and Brian were back in the loft. Justin wasn't all that tired so he grabbed his sketchbook and sat down on the sofa. Brian grabbed them each a water and sat down next to him, but far enough away that he wasn't touching Justin. He knew he would need to let Justin come to him if he wanted to be close like that. He hated that he couldn't touch Justin whenever he liked because he loved to touch Justin, whether it was just running his fingers through his hair or holding his hand.

Before he could even get settled, Justin was already pressing himself into Brian's side. Smiling to himself, he wrapped is arm around Justin's waist. They stayed on the couch together, Justin sketching and Brian just watching him until Justin started yawning. Brian then decided to get them both to bed, hoping that his blond was tired enough that he would sleep through the night and not wake up screaming like he has been once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brian's POV**

Finishing cleaning up the third glass Justin has thrown across the loft, I collapse onto the bed, exhausted. It's been three weeks since everyone found out what Michael had done, a week when everything seemed to calm down and just five days for everything to go to hell again. Justin was doing good besides the fact that he is acting just as he had after he was bashed. He doesn't like being in crowds again, but the family seemed to be okay. He does not like to be touched unless he is the one to make the first move and his nightmares are back in full swing, except instead of fucking Hobbs being the reasoning behind them, it's Michael.

Everything was fine until Michael showed up at the loft five days ago. Justin had finally told me to go back to work when Cynthia had called and said that I was needed. I wasn't going to go in and was just about to tell Cynthia too take care of it herself when Justin took the phone from me and told her I would be right in. After he hung up, I was ready to yell at him but then he reminded me he didn't need a babysitter and that I needed to do my job. So, twenty minutes later, I was leaving him alone. I wasn't gone two hours and when I returned, the loft door was open and I could hear yelling. The first voice I recognized was Justin's and the second was Michael, but he wasn't yelling so much.

I stormed in, ready to kick Michael's ass right back out the door but what do I find? Michael on the floor, holding one hand to his face and the other to his side. There was blood on the floor from where it looked like he had spit. I would have just stood there and laughed if I didn't register Justin standing over him, screaming at the top of his lungs at Michael. I'm surprised the police hadn't been called yet. I could see that Justin was shaking and seemed to be about to collapse so I quickly made my way over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders from behind. He jumped at the touch but seemed to know it was me because he stopped screaming and melted back into me.

Turns out Michael was just waiting for me to leave Justin alone so he could confront him about what he did. I guess Michael wanted to apologize or some bullshit but Justin wouldn't let him. He had punched him and then kicked him a few times once he was down. I also found out that Michael had gone to New York to see Justin about making another issue of Rage but he was drunk, which I know he has never gotten drunk before. It doesn't excuse what he did to Justin. I dragged Michael to his feet after calming Justin down and then took his key to the loft and tossed him out.

That was five days ago. Ever since Justin has been lashing out at everyone and at every little thing that I do. The first glass was thrown at me, missing my head by an inch and crashing into one of the support beams, after I had suggested he talk to someone. He knew right away that I was talking about a therapist and I knew he would be angry and not like the idea but I didn't think he would throw something at me. But I also didn't expect him to break down and cry once he realized what he had done. I just expected him to apologize and say it was an accident, not freak out, collapse to the floor and start crying. He seems to be getting a lot of mood swings lately. Anger and crying seem to be his favorites right now.

The second time, Emmett was at the loft. I thought maybe having someone else there that was pretty close to Justin would help. Bad idea. Justin thought I had enlisted Emmett to help me convince him that talking to someone would be a good idea. He started yelling and while Emmett and I both tried to calm him down, he picked up the glass of Jim Beam I had been drinking and threw it at the door. It shattered and the rest of the liquor ran down the metal. Emmett cleaned that up while I took Justin up to the bedroom to try and calm him down; giving him some pills so he could sleep. The next morning, Justin agreed to see someone and talk about what happened to him.

This last time, it was because we just found out something and we're not quite sure how to process. Justin hasn't been feeling too well lately, constantly throwing up. After about the sixth day, I dragged him off to the doctors so we could figure out what was wrong with him. What we found out was not what we were expecting. We found out that he is pregnant and about three weeks along. We both knew right away after doing the math. The baby can either be mine or it can be Michael's. When we got home from the doctors, I poured Justin a glass of water. He took one sip before he got angry and slammed the glass down onto the counter so hard, it broke. He cut his hand and I had to deal with that and getting him to lay down before I could clean the water and broken glass up. That was a little over an hour ago and now Justin is wide awake once again. He had refused to take any medication for the pain in his hand.

"I don't want anyone to think this baby could be Michael's."

I turn my head to look at Justin. He is laying on his side, facing away from me. I don't say anything so he rolls over to look at me. His eyes are red and puffy so I know he's been crying again. I can't really blame him. A lot has happened in the last three weeks and we've barely been able to cope with any of it before something else happens.

"I want to say I'm further along so they won't question if you or Michael is the father."

I nod slowly, completely understanding.

"Okay, we can say you're about five weeks since I saw you two weeks before." I reply, "Then when he or she is born, we can have a DNA test done."

He nods and then goes quite. I turn my head back so I am staring at the ceiling once again. For a minute I thought he had fallen asleep when I hear him talking again, in a hushed voice.

"What if it is Michael's?"

I slowly roll so I am on my side and facing him before placing my hand over his bandaged one on the bed.

"Then we'll deal with it. Nobody has to know but we do so we can take legal action. If the kid is Michael's then we'll need to get his rights removed so I can adopt..."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes."

"You'd still want me and the baby even if..."

"Stop right there, Sunshine." I cover his mouth with my free hand. "The baby may turn out to be biologically Michael's but he or she will be ours. Yours and mine. Got it?"

Justin nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth. I pulled him closer to me and we laid like that until I heard his breathing become even and I knew he was finally asleep again. I stayed awake, not able to sleep anymore. I'm wired now.


End file.
